paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Mimi
Mimi "Mimi, Your Paradox Patrolwoman, Here to save your timeline~!" - Mimi Mimi is the Leader of the Jade-class Paradox Patrol Squad, 'Vertshade', And is generally considered the 'Main Character'/Face of the Paradox Patrol as a whole, despite her soul containing pure Evil. She is the 'Daughter' of 'The Legacy Patroller', Meme, and Sister of Mymy, Who taught herself Good in order to become a genuinely better person, and carry on her Mother's Legacy. She is a member of the Mochi race, and Possesses several unique abilities many Mochi's are unable to perform. She has an impressive track record of roughly 4,002 Major Paradoxes Solved, Though She also has a embarrassing record of *causing* 1,000 of them. Appearance Mimi is a Cotton-candy Blue Mochi of Mild Maturity, meaning her 'Hair' Has become slightly darker than her skin tone at this point, With Bright Blue Cat-like Eyes, and Black Clera, with a Deep Blue Tongue and Nails as well. She also has a Frost Demon Tail, and Nekomata Fangs, from absorbing members of those races. She typically wears a Grey/Blue Qi Pao dress, Marked with the Vertshade Emblem across her belly, Along with Deep Blue Stocking Boots and finger less gloves. Personality Mimi is noted for having a bubbly and sweet personality almost every step of her life, never letting any big mistake or sad story get her down in the dumps too awful much. She believes in self improvement and the betterment of ones self over any other philosophy, Due to her own history. She is pretty active and ready to go at any given point in time, Quickly doing all she can to help in a situation that needs it. She tends to have an overactive imagination, Inventing and fully believing in an imaginary race of monsters named the 'Time Gremlin's, As well as being a pretty big prankster, Happily willing to go out of her way to Prank people by pulling incredibly silly or stupid faces, or Using her stored weight to Hip-check people with Super Enlarged Hips, As a Practical joke. She takes advantage of her life as a Mochi to eat and create many ridiculous sweet desserts, trying to get her friends to try them, or giving into her Cravings in extreme ways. However, Her Evil form has the noted personality to become much more Sadistic, Changing from sweet and silly to Doting, as if to make fun of her opponent by treating them like a child against her, with an incredible desire to deal pain onto her foes, and a Hunger to Absorb them as well. Abilities & Techniques * Increased Strength, Speed, Durability * Stretchy Limbs/Body * Magic Detection * Energy Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Absorption/Consumption * Transformation into Absorbed Characters * Candify: A Beam of Cerulean Energy that, when it hits a target, causes them to be surrounded by a bright blue smoke, which transforms them into any type of Sweet Dessert, to which there Life Force and Physical traits can be eaten and absorbed with minor effort. * Kirin force: Summoning up all of her Energy, Mimi summons the spectral visage of a Kirin, That Smashes and Pierces into any target with its mighty horn. * Lollipop Gatling: A Rapid-fire Punch Rush, Which flings Mimi's Stretchy limbs at such a rate, It sends punches at the same rate as a Gatling Gun into a target. * Blueberry Blast: A Full-power Energy Wave, colored cerulean blue. * Lemon Zapper: An Electric force that electrocutes targets in a yellow bolt. * Grape Bubble: A Bubble blown from Mimi's Mouth, that Explodes, Poisoning a target. Evil Form Mimi's Evil Form is achievable by Mimi purifying the aspects of her personality down to its most base components, Causing her to return to her most Evil and Sadistic nature. By Achieving this, Mimi's Power increases roughly Ten Fold, Becoming a Much Stronger version of herself, at the cost of her Moral's. Evil Form Mimi is Physically and Magically Stronger than her Normal Self, As well as having the key feature of her Eyes becoming pure slits of blue light in the dark sclera, And her hair becoming Gigantic and Long. Story Trivia * Mimi HATES being referred to as a 'Time Cop', as it feels it reduces her status as a Defender of the Timelines, granted the title by the god of time itself, into that of a B-Movie you buy at a bargain bin. Category:Class Jade Category:Vertshade Category:Mochi Category:Female Character Category:Mimi's Story Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes